The Price For Eternity
by PerfectlyHarmless
Summary: Marshall might need PB to save him this time... but will he make it before it's too late? ***MIGHT BE REDOING THIS WHOLE THING. SORRY GUYS, I JUST HATE HOW I WROTE IT AND I FEEL LIKE IT'S MISSING SOMETHING NOW. GONNA FIX DAT SHIZ.***
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Omnipresent POV**

The doors of the Bubblegum Castle swung open, sending a chill winter breeze creeping eerily through the halls. Gumball rushed to the doors in alarm, only to grow annoyed when a familiar smirk splayed across his unwanted guest's face.

"What do you want, Marshall? You know how busy I am; I don't have time for your torments today."

"Well hello to you too Gumball. I came here on business, you have a minute?" He responded, attempting to sound more proper.

Gumball muttered under his breath a moment before pulling Marshall into his office, "Business? Oh please, Marshall! When have you ever come for 'business?!'" Gumball yelled, obviously annoyed by his presence.

"My mother summoned me last night and things got complicated. I'm not allowed to return back to the Land of Aaa for a while; I have to stay in the Nightosphere. Perhaps indefinitely."

"What?" Gumball's voice softened, "What are you talking about? Maybe I can help. Explain the situation and we'll try and figure it out. It can't be so bad that you'd have to stay in the Nightosphere… You know how the people treat you there… How your _Mom_ treats you there. There just has to-"

"Stop, Gumball," Marshall cut him off, "These are my people; I don't have much of a choice anymore. Things are getting bad…"

Gumball groaned, "You don't have to be like this. You know I can help you… I have just as many responsibilities as you. I'm the Prince of-"

"And I'm King. I outrank you, Gumball. Just give it a rest."

Gumball clenched his fists and tightened his jaw, "Fine, dammit! Leave then! Get out!"

Marshall sighed and retreated, feeling more frustrated when he left than before he got there.

 **Chapter 1: Marshall's POV**

"Are you happy now?" I screamed, grabbing a suitcase from my closet.

"Quite," a female's voice echoed back, "But Marshy, do you really dislike coming home as much as Gumball says? What did he mean by all those mean things!"

I kept quiet, packing my things in silence as my moments alone ticked away. If only I could have told Gumball the truth…

It didn't matter now. I had to see things through...

"I'm ready, summon the portal."

Stepping into the Nightosphere, I kissed all freedom goodbye. She could do what she wanted now... and no one would come for me.

"Mother? I'm home.." I said, unenthusiastically.

"Marshy…" The devil herself spoke, an ominous smile stitching its way onto her face.

"Heh, heh… Told you I wouldn't take long," I offered with a smile.

"You haven't been home to visit in _months_ , Marshall Lee. Now it's time to spend time with your people and family."

She led me to my room and pushed me inside, locking the door from the outside.

"You can come out after you've changed into proper attire and adorned yourself with the family amulet. Until then, you can waste away into an eternity."

I sat down on my bed with a sigh, knowing what would come next. I knew my mother's plan for me. The amulet was an old family relic, given to us by our ancient demon bloodline. They told us that only the youngest member, myself, could harness its power. However, they never said what power… and up until a few weeks ago, it had been kept hidden from my mother's grasp. The power of the amulet made the people around it go crazy, aka why I had to return. I had to destroy it… but how as I going to do that when I have to test drive it first…

I sought out attire I knew my mother would deem appropriate for a king and put the amulet on my bed, still trying to work out some sort of plan.

"Does it even matter, though? I'm in the Nightosphere, I'm no where near the Land of Aaa… They should be safe," I thought aloud, "But what if I'm wrong and Mother opens the portal? I won't be able to stop myself then."

My head hurt, it was too much to think about with not enough time. I knew it'd be only moments before she'd come herself to fix me up. I got dressed quickly and put on the amulet, already feeling uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry these chapters are short, I'm writing it as I upload and I'm sure that I'll go back and edit it and change it up in a few days... I just feel slack for not updating so DEAL WITH MY CRAPPY STORYYYYYYYY! (*coughs* Sorry for the outburst, I'm living off caffeine... Insomnia is fun.)**

 **Chapter 2: Gumball's POV**

It just didn't make any sense, Marshall never went to the Nightosphere. Not even when things got crazy there… He'd been so weird the past few weeks, though, so it made his outburst seem plausible. Maybe something really was wrong, but why wouldn't he talk to me about it? Why did he yell at me like he did? It all just seemed like it'd been staged.

I couldn't return to my princely duties after that and found it hard to concentrate on anything but Marshall, which only annoyed me more. Why do I even care? He's the one that broke up with me, I need to remind myself that. I sighed and resigned to going over to Fionna and Cake's, they'd help me sort through this mess.

"Yeah, so? What do you guys think?" I asked, feeling foolish now for being worried.

"Dude, I think it's either one of two things: a.) you're just trying to come up with a reason to see him again, or b.) something is really wrong and we're wasting time." Fionna stated.

"I don't need a reason to go see Marshall. If I want to see him, I'll see him!" I growled.

"Oh, so you guys are like _that_ now, huh? Alright, PG. If it'll make you feel better, let's go save the princess from the tower!" Fionna screeched, ready as always for adventure.

I grimaced, "You don't say that when you have to rescue _me,_ do you?"

"O-Of course not, PG! I save that one just for Marshall," Fionna chuckled.

 _Great, I'm a princess and now so is Marshall. How delightful it is to be rescued._

We decided we'd give Marshall til Friday, four days from now, and if he hadn't come home by then… we'd come for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Marshall's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by darkness. It was so dark, I could barely even see my hand in front of my own face. I splayed my hands out in front of me desperate to find some form of light. It was odd that even with my heightened senses, I couldn't see. Was this all a dream?

I walked forward, trying to find a wall, or at least something solid, but found nothing. In the dark it felt like I was walking for hours in a straight line. I sat down, defeated. How long could a dream really last?

I closed my eyes and folded my arms behind my head, letting the dream take it's course.

"Why are you here, Marshall Lee?" A familiar voice questioned.

I opened my eyes, but was still encased in darkness. "Why don't you tell me," I retorted with a smirk.

"Playing the bad boy in this world will get you nowhere, Mr. Abadeer. I know you all too well."

"Then who are you?" I called, "What is this place?"

"Well, I'm kind of like you… but I'm kind of not," The stranger whispered in my ear, brushing his fangs along my neck.

I shivered, "You're a vampire? Demon? What? What do you mean you're like me?"

"I mean," It said right in front of me, "I'm you, but not."

Dark red eyes glowed in front of my own and I felt my heartbeat quicken, I didn't like this. _Is this how Gumball feels when I scare him?_ I tried my best not to let it show by reaching my hand out, my body more steady than I felt.

Suddenly my palm seared in pain and I took it back quickly. I examined it in the dark, but could only feel the warm, wet sensation of a fresh wound and blood. The stench of it was thick and coppery, no doubt my own by the pain now traveling up my arm.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed, "I thought you were like me?!"

"On the contrary, Marshall. I am you. Just… a bit different." The voice laughed menacingly in the distance and I backed away, distancing myself from it. I was becoming a lot more eager to wake from this dream than before.

"Dammit, I should never have left home!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gumball's POV**

Marshall pushed me down on the bed, "God, I've missed you, Gummie."

"M-Marshall… We can't do this right now! Everyone will still be awake!"

"So?" He smirked, "That just means that you need to be a little bit more quiet."

He kissed me softly, but I needed more than that. Being away from him these past few weeks had been killing me, I couldn't let him get away without getting my fill of him.

I pulled him down, gaining the upper hand as I pinned his arms to the bed. I kissed down his cheek to his marks, knowing all too well how weak his sweet spots made him.

"Gumball," He froze, looking up timidly at me.

"Yeah? You okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No... but I'm about to hurt you."

He sat up and pushed me down with incredible strength, wrapping his hands around my neck til I could barely breathe.

"M-Marshall.. What... are… you doing?" I choked out.

"I can't stop it, Gummie, I'm sorry!" He cried, tears falling down his face.

"Gumball!"

"Gumball! Dammit! Wake up!"

I sat up coughing, trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Fionna bring the baby some water!" She yelled, "You okay, Sugar? You must've been having a terrible nightmare."

I took a few deep breaths and collected myself. "I'm okay, Cake. Fi? I think I'm good on the water, too. Sorry to make you guys worry… It's probably just stress over Marshall being gone."

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"You've been asleep since this morning. You came over to talk about Friday, but you were so worked up you fell asleep. I didn't wanna wake you up, you seemed exhausted," Cake replied.

Fionna sat next to me and took my hand, "I'll get him back, you know. He's probably fine and just wants to be all melodramatic like usual. He likes to scare you, remember? It's just… more elaborate this time!"

"I feel like this time is different, Sugar.." Cake responded, "It's not like him to go to the Nightosphere for a prank. He hates it there.. Plus, after the last time he was there and his mom tried to kill him, I'd think there's something bad going on for him to return home."

"I'm with Cake, I have a really bad feeling about all this."

"You guys are such Debbie Downers! He's probably fineeee!"

Cake and I exchanged a look and Fionna sighed, "Yeah, I couldn't sell that either. Should we really wait two more days? What if it really isn't a prank?"

"Then we should go tomorrow, we need the rest. Plus, I need to go get the ingredients to summon the portal," Cake stated, matter-of-factly.


End file.
